


Stay Beautiful

by Shade_Penn1



Series: The Spider And The Fly [3]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shade_Penn1/pseuds/Shade_Penn1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something about Blackarachnia slips out and threatens to drive her away, Taylor tries to assure her she doesn't care about it and likes her for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay Beautiful

In retrospect, it should have occurred to her that the Autobots wouldn’t have hurt Taylor, as their techno organic seemed to be a fan.

Though she’d seen the redhead and little yellow bot approaching her human and she’d reacted. And by the time she’d realized that Taylor was in no danger, she’d already webbed both the mini-bot and organic to the wall. 

But she refused to apologize, even when Taylor told her too. 

“You two actually know each other?” The yellow mini-bot asked in disbelief.

Taylor looked confused before seeming to remember that they’d kept their relationship a secret from the general public as they knew all too well what the reaction might be. Not good, that’s what. “We’re…friends.” She said lamely.

The redhead looked between them both. “An organic and a half-organic, how ironic of you.” She said pointedly to Blackarachnia. 

The femme desperately wanted to shut the girl up, but the damage had already been done by the look Taylor was giving her.   
“You’re a techno organic?” she asked. 

The spider femme looked down into Taylor’s imploring eyes and couldn’t stand the confusion in them, so shifted and scuttled back into the urban jungle. She couldn’t stand that the only person who’d accepted her now knew she was a freak. 

\------------------

Taylor watched the spider-femme scurry off and was about to go after her before stopping to look back at the two pinned to the wall. “Are you two able to get yourselves free?”

“Oh sure, we’ll be just fine.” Sari said sarcastically.

“Great.” Taylor said before hurrying after Blackarachnia.

“Wait, I think she was being sarcastic!” Bumblebee shouted. 

“’Bee, just call for help.” Sari deadpanned and the mini-bot smiled sheepishly before doing just that after seeing that he could not budge free of the webbing.

A little way down the city, Taylor frowned as she lost sight of Blackarachnia and looked around. “Please, come out, I don’t care that you’re a techno organic.” She glanced around again, but nothing and she felt a constriction in her chest. “ _Please._ ”

When nothing happened, the blonde started walking back to her hotel with a heavy heart. 

It seemed like the femme wasn’t around to hear her plea. 

\------------------

She didn’t know why she was coming back, but Taylor seemed to have an air around her that made you feel like slag if you disappointed her or got her upset. 

Granted, seeing the woman angry was something you’d want to be far away from. 

But seeing as Blackarachnia wasn’t sure which emotion would be directed at her, she was still a little leery of making her presence known to the blonde sitting at the hotel’s bed, staring blankly at the television.

Well, she didn’t have a notepad out, so that was a good sign.

The spider femme tapped on the window after forcibly reminding herself that she was ‘Con now, not Elita-1. And this femme wasn’t hesitant of anything. 

Taylor looked up though and when their eyes/optics met, she hesitated. She didn’t move as Taylor walked closer and opened the window, but as the frame was too small for Blackarachnia to fit through, she had to stay clinging to the building’s wall. 

“You came back.” Taylor said neutrally, her face giving away nothing.

“Yes, I…did.” Blackarachnia replied. 

There was an awkward pause before Taylor broke the silence by getting straight to the point. “Why did you leave?”

“Why?” The spider femme bit out in disbelief. “ _Why_? Because I’m a techno organic! I’m a freak!” she hissed.

This was exactly what she’d wanted to avoid from the start and was perfectly able to let Taylor go on thinking that she was normal. 

Taylor blinked. “‘Arachnia,” she started off softly, “I don’t care about that. I like spending time around you not because of _what_ you are, but _who_ you are.”

“But who I am isn’t any better.” The femme muttered, but on the insides she was silently amazed at this woman, just like the first time they’d met. 

And she wondered why she was trying to make this more difficult if the blonde really did accept her. She was a Decepticon, so that pretty much showed the level of acceptance. But she still needed that reassurance that Taylor wasn’t just saying this to make her feel better.

Taylor leaned out the window and placed a hand on Blackarachnia’s foreleg. “I didn’t run when we first met, even though I was scared out of my mind admittedly, so why would I run now that I’ve gotten to know you?”

“It’s _because_ you’ve gotten to know me.” The femme retorted.

Taylor smiled softly. “You want to know something funny? I always thought you were going to turn away from me because of that fact that _I’m_ an organic. I never thought there was anything different about you; I actually think you’re beautiful.”

Blackarachnia studied the human’s face for any signs of deceit, but all she saw was sincerity in her eyes and a blush on her cheeks. Now she felt awkward. “You…really think that?”

Taylor’s smile widened. “’Course I do, and I hope you know that too.”

“What are you, a greeting card?” But unlike any other time she tried to poke at the woman’s optimistic views, the femme’s tone was more affectionate than scathing.


End file.
